We'll Be Fine
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: "I love you," "Um... thanks?" Beck and Jade in the past, present and future. oneshot. reviews are friendlier than robbie shapiro.


Jade West was highly familiar to different emotions. Pain, depression, sadness, jealousy: she knew them all.

Well, _almost_ all.

Jade West had never been in love. She was only fourteen, fourteen year old performing arts students should be focused on the future, not a stupid emotion for the weak.

That's why when new student Beck Oliver joined her class, she was confused. He made her feel something she'd never experience. It wasn't love at first sight, if that's what you're thinking. That only happens in those top rated Hollywood movies which ended in the main character dying or them breaking up.

But it was something.

"Hi, I'm Beck Oliver, I'm fourteen and I'm from Canada." He'd said when he had to introduce himself to the other students. Every single girl had fallen for him right from that moment, even Jade's best friend Cat. Every single girl besides Jade.

Why would Jade waste her time chasing some guy instead of chasing her dreams? She wouldn't. Even if she did like him (which she most certainly did not) she wouldn't show it.

Jade's actions made Beck feel very doubtful about himself. He was attractive, right? All the girls he knew wanted to date him, heck, some girls had their names tagged to his last name all over their diary's. But he didn't care about all those desperate girls. He wanted Jade.

Jade. Even her name was pretty. It described her perfectly, he thought. Most guys at Hollywood Arts bullied Jade, and called her the Wicked Witch of the West. Beck thought they were mean, they didn't even know Jade, why hurt her feelings?

Of course, words never hurt Jade that often. She liked it when people were scared of her. But Beck wasn't. Beck could see right through Jade's mean girl façade; she was tough on the outside, soft on the inside.

Beck Oliver happened to fall for Jade West quite quickly.

He thought she was more beautiful than any girl he'd ever seen in his life, and he'd seen quite a lot of girls. The way she wore those hair pieces and her piercings made you know that she meant business. She was feisty and honest and definitely wouldn't be easy. But easy is boring, right?

* * *

It took Beck a solid 3 months of persuasion and advice from his friend Andre to ask Jade on a date. He had everything planned out – from how he'd ask her, to what he'd do if she said no. He called it Jade week, if she said no (which she did) he'd do cute things all week until she said yes.

The first day, which was Monday, he asked her straight forward. She said no, and walked away.

Tuesday, he bought her favourite coffee, which he learnt off the slap. She gave him a tiny smile and headed to class.

Wednesday, he persuaded their acting teacher Sikowitz to let them perform scenes from The Scissoring as their semester exam. Jade got an A+, obviously.

Thursday, he gave her The Scissoring 2 on dvd, with special features. She raised her eyebrow flirtatiously, and smirked at him.

Friday was the day she said yes. He bought her a pair of scissors that had fake stained blood on the blades.

"You'll pick me up at 8 o'clock and take me to the Olive Garden. See you then, Oliver." And she'd strutted away with her perfect walk that any model would die to have.

* * *

Their date was going perfectly, until their food arrived.

"Excuse me? Is the chef taking a nap?!" Jade shouted at the waiter, "Is he so lazy that he can't cut the tails off my shrimp?"

"But the chef says the tails add flavour." The waiter protested. Jade stood up.

"Jade…" Beck warned, but Jade ignored him. She walked over to the nearest bin and dumped her meal inside it. She took Beck's hand, and led him out of the resteraunt.

"Can you believe that?" Jade asked Beck as they walked home, "You'd think they'd bother to remove the tails, wouldn't you? God, I hate that! I mean, come on-" Jade's sentence was interrupted by Beck pressing his lips to hers. It lasted around 6 seconds, before Beck pulled away.

"What was that for?" Jade asked, a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks.

"I needed a way to shut you up," Beck responded, smirking.

From that day on, Beck and Jade were inseparable. They weren't _Beck and Jade_, they were _BeckandJade._ There was never one without the other.

"I love you," Beck told her one day.

"Um… thanks?" Jade replied. She'd never been told that before. No one loved her, until then, "I love you too I guess."

Even at school, when they'd just be there, standing by one of their lockers just talking – no one would bother them. They felt as though they were intruding on something important, and Jade would probably murder them.

Cat still had tiny little feelings for Beck, who didn't? But she wouldn't do anything to risk her best friend's relationship. She loved seeing Jade happy. Jade was like her mommy, they cared for each other and told each other everything. It was nice to see her smile for once.

Andre and Robbie were happy for their best friend. They just never thought that Beck would ever fall in love with scary Jade West. Well, no one did. But they were supportive, nonetheless. They all hung out together in and out of school. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Perfection soon died down when perfect little Tori Vega joined Hollywood Arts. The awful improv game, that ended in the worst way possible. Tori and Beck kissing.

Jade got out of her seat immediately, and ran down the hall, tears threatening to fall from her icy eyes. She sat in the janitors closet for the rest of third period, cutting the trash can into tiny pieces. The bell ringing brought her back to reality.

"Babe?" A small voice said from the other side of the door.

"What." Jade replied bitterly. Beck pushed the door open and sat down.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. It was just a stage kiss,"

"You could of said 'let's not'." Jade told him, looking up into his brown eyes. Beck almost melted, she was really upset. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I know. I was stupid, I made a big mistake."

"Say you love me." She asked.

"I love you," and he meant it.

* * *

From that day on, Jade was super protective of Beck. She hated Tori, she hadn't forgave her for the stage kiss. Jade was so protective, she broke up with Beck because of his friendship with Alyssa Vaughn. They got back together though, thanks to the help of Tori.

They stayed in their relationship (Bade, as Cat referred them to) for another year. Until Sinjin's stupid game show made Beck think that their relationship wasn't worth all the fighting.

"I'm tired of fighting," He told her, forgetting that all of their friends were also in the room.

"Fine. I'm gonna walk out that door, and I'm gonna count to ten. If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home. And we're over." Jade warned, shouting 'one'. Beck let his head get the better of him, and he stood with his handle on the door debating. Was he really that tired of arguing that he was willing to risk a three year relationship? His head told him yes, so that's what happened.

For 10 months they were awkward friends. Not good enough to have a proper conversation, but not bad enough to completely ignore. So they just tried to communicate as less as they could.

They both still had feelings for each other, which was obvious. Beck tried to get over her with Tori, but Tori told him that she couldn't do that to Jade. Jade watched it all happen, the almost kiss. She realised how much she needed Beck in her life, but wouldn't do anything to get him back.

When Cat came over to her one day saying that Beck was going out on a not-date with Tori, she wasn't angry or jealous. She was upset. She didn't understand why they didn't tell her, or didn't want anyone to know. That's why she followed them on their little opposite date.

"And there they are!" Jade shouted, entering the pet hospital.

"Jade-" Beck started.

"Wait, so that's Jade?" A woman asked. _They were talking about me? _Jade thought. Then she realised, why should she be mad? He cared about her, but he had his own life and they'd broke up. Sure, she didn't like Tori, but at least Beck was happy. She couldn't care about who he dated, as long as it wasn't…

"Meredith?! Oh, I knew it. I knew it 2 years ago when you were in that awful play with her!" Jade shouted.

"I think I wrote that play." Andre mumbled.

"Fine. You go out with Meredith. Enjoy her cupcakes." Jade slammed the janitors closet door and stormed off. She couldn't wait to make fun of Meredith and Beck.

* * *

"But you're not afraid of me, and I can't convince you, I think you know me." Jade sang. The song was definitely aimed at Beck, you could tell.

Beck had found himself wandering towards the stage after every line she sang, completely mesmerised by her perfect voice.

"I've missed you," He told her.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" She replied, flirtatiously. They closed the gap that separated them and pressed their lips together.

Everyone in the crowd cheered, happy that they were back together. Everyone except Meredith, who no longer sold cupcakes.

From that day, they never broke up again.

At their graduation party, he swore he'd never leave her. He kept his promise.

Beck proposed to Jade exactly 6 years after the day she said yes to being his girlfriend. Jade didn't expect it, but she had noticed that he had been a bit distant the past few weeks. She said yes, of course.

Their wedding was on July 6th, at 11pm. Jade wore a long black dress with a white veil. She also brought a pair of scissors in case anyone tried to screw up her wedding. Beck couldn't take his eyes off her, she always looked beautiful but he couldn't believe that she was his. He never even looked at Cat or Tori (who Beck forced Jade to let be a bridesmaid) that night. His eyes were only for Jade.

* * *

Now it's 2018, and Beck and Jade are stronger than ever. They live in LA still with their 2 year old daughter Megan Caterina Oliver, who is exactly like a mini Beck with Jade's personality. Beck's just got the lead role in a new movie, which is supposedly going to be a massive hit. Jade's music career has just gone big, and she's currently planning her first tour. They're worried in case they get separated for a while, because of touring and press and media tours.

"What will we do with Megan?" Jade asked, looking at her adorable little girl.

"Cat will take care of her, I'm sure. We'll be fine." Beck promised, smiling. Jade smiled in return, as they hugged each other reassuringly.

They will be fine, because they're Beck and Jade.

Things always go perfectly with them.

* * *

**No idea where this came from, but I hope you like it yay. **

**I postponed updating Missing for this, you should love it hehehehehhehe. Review please, because it keeps me updating and writing and makes me supremely happy.**

**Also: Be sure to watch the final episode of Victorious this February 2****nd****, Victori-Yes. I'm so sad to see it coming to an end, I'm sure you are too. Help us get a final goodbye episode by tweeting Nickelodeon NickelodeonTV and Dan Schneider DanWarp! Your tweet may help us get our finale, which is what we all want!:D**


End file.
